an argument, a conversation, and another argument
by doggieInuyasha
Summary: A sweet fanfic I did for a contest. Im posting it again because before it was one paraghraph and very hard to read. Inu/Kag


An argument, a conversation, and another argument  
  
(A/N)Hi this is my fan fiction for the contest. This is rated PG-13 for swearing and the mentioning of Kikyou for any fan fiction with Kikyou in it should not be taken lightly. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any Inuyasha Characters, so bug off lawyers.  
  
"You saw me and Kikyou didn't you?" It was more a statement than a question, but Inuyasha still wanted an answer.  
  
"So. what if I did?" Kagome said staring out into the stars.  
  
Kagome was sitting on a hill thinking about none other than Inuyasha when he asked her that question. He was standing behind her.  
  
"Shit Kagome, I.I'm.I."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I.I understand."  
  
"No you don't! What I'm trying to say is th." Kagome stood up and interrupted him.  
  
"Just shut up Inuyasha! You're so difficult to understand. One minute your jealous of Kouga-Kun, over ME, the next your off kissing Kikyou. I know you love her but why.why. Oh! Forget it! Just leave me alone." She turned on her heel and started walking off, but was pulled back abruptly when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Look woman, I just." *SLAP*  
  
Kagome slapped him hard on the face the ripped her hand from his grasp. Inuyasha's jaw dropped open and his hand went up to his stinging cheek. He was stunned to say the least.  
  
"No Inuyasha, I won't look, I won't listen, I won't do anything. You're so over protective and over possessive, I don't belong to you. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Right about now Inuyasha's blood was boiling. All he was trying to do was tell her something and she slapped him, she actually slapped him! He was about to pounce on her to stop her from running away from him when she said that one little word that he hated the most.  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" He slammed into the ground three times. "What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha?!?!"  
  
After the spell wore off Inuyasha lifted his head and yelled, "BITCH! Why the hell are you pushing me away, I'm just trying to."  
  
"Osuwari! You're the one that pushes ME away every single day I'm with you. All I want is to be your friend. Can't you see that? Your always so cold and whenever your about to tell me something you always find excuses and change the subject. It's not going to kill you. I just want to be your friend. Don't you understand? Huh? DON'T YOU?!" Kagome said yelling then collapsing to her knees at Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha heard sniffling, and then smelt a salty substance. Yep, you guessed it: Kagome was crying. He got up and started hovering over her.  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry. please don't cry. I'll be your friend." At the last part Kagome started crying more.  
  
"You're *sniff* just saying that *sniff* be.because *sniff* you want me to stop *sniff* crying. *sob*"  
  
"Uh. please.please stop crying. *groan* I'll do anything." Being nice not having worked he started yelling and swearing at her.  
  
"BITCH! Stop crying! Stop your fucking crying! Kikyou would never cry like YOU!" He shut his mouth quickly for 'entering forbidden territory'. "I.I'm sorry, I didn't mean."  
  
"Yes, I know you didn't mean it, Inuyasha. You never mean it do you? Don't you ever think about what you're going to say? Don't you every think about how what you say is going to make me feel? Well guess what Inuyasha, I am not Kikyou, and I never will be. I might have a part of what was once her soul but I am not her." She went back to the hill and sat down, and of course, Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Kagome.I'm sorry. I just."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I know. But sorry doesn't make what you said to me ok." Inuyasha went to sit next to her, with his back to hers.  
  
"It just hurts, you know, when you compare me to some one else, someone I barely know. Can't you accept me as I am, like I accept you as you are?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder. "You.you accept me as I am? As a half demon? A. half breed?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha, you're my friend; I don't care what you are."  
  
"So you don't mind me being a lowly half breed?"  
  
"Nope, not at all, and you're not a lowly half breed, you're just half of each. Don't listen to what other people say they are just jealous of you because you have the best of both worlds."  
  
"And the worst of. wait if you're telling me not to listen to others, then why do you listen to me when I say something mean?" At this Kagome started to blush a dark red and tried to hide her face. Note the word 'tried'. It was dark but the moon was full and Inuyasha had supervision. He turned to face her back.  
  
"Because.because I lo.because I. It's none of your business!" They both stood up and she turned to face him.  
  
"Feh! Women, now who's pushing who away?"  
  
"Yeah, well you're the violent and arrogant two-timing boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, well I don't even know what a boyfriend is! I'm not the one who two- times YOU are!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh! What a lame comeback! What are you talking about? I don't two- time you, you two-time me with Kikyou!"  
  
"What about Kouga huh? And that Hobo Mojo guy huh? Besides Kikyou is different."  
  
"How is Kikyou different?! And it's Hojo not Hobo Wojo or whatever you call him! I only went out with him a couple of times and I never kissed him. I didn't do anything with Kouga-Kun."  
  
"You flirt with Kouga-Kun." He said impersonating her voice on 'Kouga-Kun'. "You shouldn't have gone out with Hobo in the first place! For your information, Kikyou kissed me not the other way around!"  
  
"You know what?! I don't give a damn! We're not really even a couple! And I do not flirt with Kouga-Kun, he is my friend!" She replied impersonating him impersonating her.  
  
"He is just your friend my ass."  
  
"And why do we always argue?!"  
  
"I don't know you started it."  
  
"I started.I started it! Oh I can't believe you! YOU started it! You want to know why I care about what you think about me, huh? Well here's the reason why: I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"YEAH?! Well what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted, by you was that I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"YEAH?!"  
  
"YEAH?!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
After both trying to get the last word in they stomped off in different directions, trying to cool off. The conversation they just had not haven sunken in. What they didn't know however was that their friend were listening in the whole time. They came out of the bushes and looked at each other.  
  
"Did we just miss something here?"  
OWARI ^_^ 


End file.
